Himuro Ryo
Himuro Ryo (氷室 涼, Himuro Ryō; "Ryo Himuro"), also known as "The Icy Emperor" (氷帝, Kōritei), is one of Ginokuniya Bookstore's affiliated fighters. He was supposed to represent Ginokuniya Bookstore in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, but his position was stolen by Kaneda Suekichi prior to the tournament's start. Appearance Himuro is a tan-skinned young man with a bob of white hair that is styled with a light middle parting and white eyebrows. He has a lean frame with a defined musculature. As a bartender, Himuro is always a well-dressed man. Himuro spends most of the tournament with his arm in a cast and sling after being defeated by Kaneda. Personality Himuro is a notorious womanizer, and takes every opportunity to get girls' phone numbers and set up mixers with them, whether they are secretaries, ring girls, or even Katahara Sayaka. In combat, he is confident in his own strength. He gets quite annoyed and flustered when people he perceives to be weak refuse to back down as shown when he was fighting Kaneda Suekichi. However, he is a good sport after losing, accepting that Kaneda must be stronger than him and becoming fast friends with him. History Born and raised within the Inside, Himuro grew up with no parents and did whatever it took to survive. Eventually he got disillusioned with the way he was living and left the Inside around the age of 15 (or so he believes—he isn't quite sure of his age at the time). After leaving, he got the name "Himuro Ryo" illegally registered.Extra: Kaneda Plot ''Kengan Ashura Himuro Ryo was first seen working as a bartender in one of the bars Ohya Ken frequented and was introduced to Yamashita Kazuo as Ginokuniya Bookstore's affiliated fighter. Later, having boarded the S.S. Kengan, Himuro sought out Tokita Ohma and asked him about the Inside but got a negative response. After Chairman Katahara's words to the passengers, Himuro was left shocked when Kaneda Suekichi asked him to forfeit his position as the affiliated fighter for Ginokuniya Bookstore. Even though Himuro refused, Kaneda continued to ask for the position and the two soon began fighting. Despite initially overwhelming Kaneda, Himuro ended up losing the fight and his position as representative, getting his arm broken in the process. At some point before the tournament began, Himuro was visited by Kaneda and he uplifted the latter's spirits with his fighting words. On the day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Himuro observed all of the fights as they unfolded, taking particular interest in Kaneda's fight with Gaolang Wongsawat. After Kaneda's crushing loss, Himuro mused sweetly beside the unconscious fighter alongside Kushida Rin. He and the other stooges watched the rest of the first round. In the second round, Himuro watched the fights with the rest of the four stooges. During the latter matches, Himuro went off with Okubo while Kaneda went with Gaolang. After the second round closed, he and Okubo were accosted by Hayami's Guardians as the latter began his attempted coup; Himuro and Okubo fought them off handily. Himuro watched the rest of the tournament unfold along with a host of other fighters who had been knocked out during the rounds. Some time after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Himuro met up with Okubo and Imai Cosmo as they caught each other up on the various developments of the other fighters. The three of them then visited Tokita Ohma's grave. Kengan Omega Himuro and Kaneda Suekichi watched the debut Kengan match of Gaoh Ryuki against Utsubuki Kokuro. Interested, he noted to Kaneda that if Ryuki was one of "them" he'd kill him. A day later, he and Kaneda met up with Akiyama Kaede, Ryuki and Narushima Koga at Yamashita Trading Co. to help educate the latter in how to be a proper affiliated fighter. While there, Himuro was heavy-handed with Koga, causing Ryuki to attack him. However, Himuro nonchalantly blocked his Gaoh Style strike before asking Ryuki why he was going to kill Kokuro. With Ryuki giving a blunt and honest answer, Himuro then declared he would make Koga and Ryuki first-rate fighters with Ryuki openly declining. Some time later, Himuro took Ryuki to a cafe and posed him questions to get a gauge on him. When meeting up with Yamashita Kazuo at a later time, Himuro informed Kazuo that he couldn't read Ryuki at all. Kazuo then requested a favour from Himuro. After conducting some Inside business with an acquaintance of his, Himuro reviewed the Kazuo had asked him to find. Some time later, Himuro tracked down Kanoh Agito and convinced him to enter the tournament between the Kengan Association and Purgatory on the Kengan Association's side. A few days before the Gaoh Ryuki-Akoya Seishu Kengan match Himuro informed Kazuo that Kurayoshi Rino blocked Mikazuchi Rei's participation and that Hatsumi Sen had gone off the radar after travelling to China. Power & Abilities Himuro Ryo is a master practitioner of 'Jeet Kune Do''' and, with his strength and skill, Himuro had won 4 Kengan matches without a single loss; prior to the main Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he was considered to be one of the strongest affiliated fighters in the Kengan matches.Chapter 33 With the style of Jeet Kune Do, Himuro has an initial vertical fist speed of 15 m/s, enabling him to launch rapid powerful strikes; by economising motion through simultaneous parrying and punching, Himuro is able to make his opponents experience his fists moving several times faster than they are. Since Jeet Kune Do doesn't have any form, Himuro can fight dirty using moves such as eye pokes and striking the ribs. Despite this, he was defeated by Kaneda, due to severely underestimating the man. Himuro can also use weapons very well: when fighting the Guardians, since his arm was still broken, Himuro had to use a nunchaku to defend himself.Chapter 177 He noted that because he used to live in a lawless place, he had to learn how to use weapons just to survive. Notes & Trivia *Himuro was so popular in his teen years that he already had groupies before he arrived at high school.4-koma: The Four Idiots' Youth *Fitting of his Casanova nature, Himuro gets a huge amount of genuine gifts on Valentine's Day.4-koma: 'Tis The Season *He is a chain smoker.4-koma: Smoke *Himuro is from "Rohza" a place from the Inside.Chapter 31 *His favourite movie is "Cocktail". *Himuro sings pop songs at karaoke; he apparently sings with a narcissistic voice.4-koma: Singing References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter